User blog:John Pan/Grenadiers
Grenadiers The professional, well-trained, well-equipped and well-motivated backbone of the NAU. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Assistant Squad Leader/ Medic *Rifleman/ Designated Marksman *Rifleman/ Fire Support/ Missile Ammunition Carrier *Rifleman/ Missile Operator Sensory Grenadiers rely on their eyes and ears, although they are greatly assisted by real-time data input, with a HMD that provides them of the battle data, and a small tactical map displaying friendlies and known hostiles. An E/O camera mounted on the squad leader's (Sergeant, more often than not) helmet helps improve situation awareness for the entire group of NAU forces. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament Mk.18/ G38 AR (5) The Mk.18 or the G38, manufactured by H&K, is the new standard issue of the North Atlantic Union. Essentially an XM8 chambered for 6.8mmx43mm rounds and a better factory-issue optics array, the Mk.18 outperforms the M4, G36, L85, FA MAS, AUGA4, or any other rifle with ease. It draws from a 30-round magazine. The AR variant uses a standard folding stock, has a medium-length 45cm barrel, and is equipped with a holosight. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Grenadiers are able to construct on their own. *Fighting Position—a small 1.5m deep cross-shaped pit complete with a grenade sump to minimize frag damage. Has enough space to squeeze in a single 5-man squad of infantry—Titans need not apply. Can be upgraded to obtain camouflage netting and/or timber/steel reinforcement. Upgrades Mk. 18 DMR (1) The DMR Variant of the Mk.18 is fitted with a heavy 60cm barrel, a full 3x to 6x magnified scope, a bipod for stability, and an adjustable stock. This weapon is capable of effective, accurate fire out to 500 meters, and many Grenadier Marksmen are capable of taking out targets even beyond such distances. Mk. 18 SAW (1) The SAW Variant of the Mk. 18 is fitted with a heavy air-cooled 45cm barrel, a heavy bipod for stability, and a 100-round Beta CMAG. This weapon can provide suppressive fire support out to 1000 meters, and when its stock is tucked under the Grenadier's arm, it suddenly becomes an excellent room-clearing weapon. NGIAT (1) The Next-Generation Infantry Anti-Tank (abbreviation commonly pronounced as “en-gee-at”) weapon system is an evolved FGM-148 Javelin. The weapon fires the BGM-120 Joint Strike Missile. The next generation of anti-tank guided missiles, the JSM packs in a slow-burning smokeless rocket motor, a powerful 8kg tandem-HEAT warhead, an ECCM-assisted dual-mode laser/active millimeter seeker suite, a GPS to assist in precision, and last but not least, a hardened steel skin that allows it to shrug off shrapnel from HEPF shells trying to blow it out of the air. The missile has the ability to engage an enemy target 10km away, hitting Mach 1 as it dives down on its target. It can also engage buildings and helicopters using direct-attack mode. The downside to all this firepower? It's very, very heavy (25kg). Protection Grenadiers wear a full-body protective system, Advanced Infantry Ballistic Armor, or AIBA. AIBA provides the soldier with full-body shrapnel protection, a light NBC mask, 7.62mm x51mm-resistant ballistic body armor, and a helmet with the same amount of protection as the body armor. AIBA Body Armor and Helmets are built of Kevlar and D-30 (non-Newtonian Foam) weave. Ceramic inserts are applied in the torso area and helmet to stop rifle rounds. Upgrades Applique Armor To survive high-intensity engagements, Grenadiers can get 10 kilos of additional Kevlar, D-30, and ceramic armor. The panels are directly strapped onto AIBA. The extra armor just barely ensures protection against 8.58mm Laupa Magnum, while resistance against 7.62mm rounds is excellent. Mobility Grenadiers march on their feet, carrying just their ammunition and water (the squad's leader and medic get rustsacks for their heavier kits). They're mostly mechanized, which means that they get transport to their battlefield. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts